left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/TrainerWalk.gif http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/Userinfoboxheader-1.png http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/InfectedSignature-1.png UserPage | Talk Page | Steam Account | Blog Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | Archive 5 | F.A.Q. http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satisfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: Before anyone asks, the Userboxes can be found HERE! So please stop asking! 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Don't forget to check my F.A.Q. page and see if I might have already answered your question. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) = 2011 = Welcome message Hey, Jo. Trying to figure something out about why your welcome-message-user is able to use the variables $1, $2, $3 and $4, whereas ours at w:c:tardis isn't. The only difference I see is that we have a template, tardis:template:welcome which MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user then calls. Does you know if the variables don't work unless they're directly in MW:w-m-u? --CzechOut 19:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. I don't think those work for templates. Our Welcome template doesn't use them, only the MediaWiki version does. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Just saying hi. It's been quite a long time since we last talked, I want to know how you're doing. Me, I'm doing alright, I guess. My brother let me borrow Dead Island cause he got Gears of War 3. In Dead Island, I'm playing as Logan Carter, and I'm a level 18 or something. You should Dead Island out, it's awesome. Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 12:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *"Try" Dead Island out, my bad. ^_^ Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 12:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ain't over yet Where do I start? I guess I should start by saying that after over a year of inactivity, I've wandered back into the glory of the Left 4 Dead realm and its polished wiki. And I'm overcome with nostalgia. Honestly, Jo? You're doing a fantastic job, you're infinitely more committed than I ever was. The wiki hasn't looked better. And being here, filling with pride as I pawn over the articles that I once helped create, makes me realise something. I've finally re-discovered the time, and the will, to help out as much as I can, after such a long absence. The Second Coming of Five Dog, essentially. Sounds catchy, right? So I'll return to editing. Return to adminship. Like the good ol' days. Being as pedantic as ever, my editing will probably consist of jobs no one else likes to do, such as categorising or link-fixing. Heheh, but I'm happy doing these things - just happy to be back. And of course I'll do my part to watch over the wiki as I once did, keep vandals in check and whatnot. I probably won't make a genuine re-emergence until the end of the week, but I wanted to leave this message on impulse, so I had to let you know. More than anything though, this is a re-establishment of that friendship we held so long ago, and hopefully, still hold, distantly. And if so, let's make that re-connection. You've got to add me on Facebook, buddy - lest the wrath of ol' Five Dog come down on you and all that jazz. I'm interested to catch up - to know where life has taken you and where life is taking you. Anyway, like I said, terrific job in sticking with wiki, things are looking sharp. And if you'll let me, I'd be thrilled to edit alongside you once more - see if we can't make this wiki immortal. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 01:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :.....Who are you again? :I kid <3 Welcome back Five. Always glad to have you by. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Blogs If blogs'' aren't'' to be created, you, or whomever runs the site, should make it so that blogs can't be created. It's how the StarCraft Wikia does it; it's set up in a way that keeps blogs from being made. Slightly annoying in my opinion though, but them's the way things go. Alockwood1 22:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like you use to not be able to. But yeah, I can. Yay. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) VWN OverWiki link Could you change the OverWiki link on the main page to be separated with space instead of | (Combine OverWiki instead of Combine OverWiki)? The current link is broken. SiPlus 17:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) = 2012 = Video Walkthroughs Hey Jo, I was wondering if you think it would be a good idea to add video walkthoughs to the Campaign pages or their respective chapter pages. TheSteelerNation2 12:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :We already have some. See the opening section. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 PC resolution Hey, Jo, this is unrelated to the Wiki, first off. As a Visual Editor, I'm actually having a bit of difficulty with it lately. My Left 4 Dead 2 on PC all of a sudden has terrible resolution. You can see it right away on the loading screen for a campaign, where the poster is super pixelated. So I can no longer take high-resolution screenshots because a bunch of in-game stuff is rendering in a really low resolution. The weird part is, it doesn't do this for Hard Rain or The Parish. I uninstalled it and redownloaded it and it still has the same problem. The resolution settings are to the highest setting. And it has worked fine until recently, where all of a sudden, it just isn't rendering right. Any ideas? Or what I should do? Thank you! Jordan Woolf 21:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Post I edited the Blog page, the home page, and the Mutation page to corrospond with the new blog and mutation, Hard Eight. Your welcome! :) I hope I can become a good asset to this wiki. :) TheSteelerNation2 01:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Bored Since I can't edit now... Can we at least talk there's nothing else to do. --Dan67 11:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Need your help Hey Jo, I'm gonna need your help with more templates and wikis... I hope its ok with you. Can you come online on Steam tomorrow afternoon so we can discuss things? Try and let me know if you can... Thanks! --06abrahb 03:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Can't get Nick in Trying to add Nick's Quote about the Riot Police Infected saying "Is that Zombie wearing Armor?" because i can't put it in there without being out of source view so i need your help ): Dan67 19:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Long time, no see. Hey, Jo. How's it been? It's been quite a long time since we last spoke, y'know? Anyway, just asking how you've been. ^_^ Zombiekiller14 [[User talk:Zombiekiller14|''You burned?]] 13:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Can you please change the link at that page - from Tank to The Tank (in "Throw Concrete as Tank")?. Teyandee (Talk) 12:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Teyandee (Talk) 17:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I am the Witch from Left 4 Dead, and I have but 1 request, can we have comments section, like the Amnesia Wiki, SCP-Containment Breach Wiki, Ao Oni Wiki, and Slender Game Wiki? I like it when we have a comments section, because we can discuss things in a different way that doesn't involve having to go directly to the Owner or Admin of a Wiki. It's just a suggestion, but I hope it helps. Since I'm a Witch, I might as well right this... ;_; 14:28, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Left 4 Dead Witch (talk) = 2013 = Zombie Beginner's Guide Hey there, Jo The Marten. My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m working on a new feature called “Beginners Guide” where I interview experts on a given topic about how they got into it and how they recommend others do the same. My first topic is going to be zombies -- and I’d really appreciate your help! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, there’s a good chance your input will be featured in the article. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Left 4 Dead wiki. 2. How did you get into Zombies? How did you get into Left 4 Dead? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Zombies? Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Zombies? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring zombie fan? Mhadick (talk) 22:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Left 4 Dead wiki. :My name's Jo, and I thoroughly enjoy video games. My involvement with the Left 4 Dead wiki includes making the major decisions for the site such as changing the layout, writing policies, managing staff, etc. I also write templates, and monitor user activity. :2. How did you get into Zombies? How did you get into Left 4 Dead? :Zombies actually haven't really been a big part of my life. If they're there, they're there, if they're not, they're not. I don't actively seek out zombie material. I got into Left 4 Dead because I'm a loyal fan of Valve software and it was their new game at the time. I played it and was hooked. It was tons of fun to play. :3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Zombies? Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? :Well, I hear The Walking Dead is pretty good. I've only seen a few episodes myself. The special effects look fantastic. I imagine the George Romero movies are religious to zombie fans, so obviously watch those. For more comedic zombie films, go see Shaun of the Dead and Zombieland. For books, Zombie Survival Guide, and World War Z. The Half-Life series features parasitic zombies, and the Dead Rising series takes sort of a middle ground of being humorous as well as serious. :4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? :I haven't seen a whole lot of zombie material to really judge. :5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Zombies? :Have a strong stomach cause there's probably going to be a lot of gore. :6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring zombie fan? :Me personally, I always like to know the science behind a zombie apocalypse. So hitting up the Green Flu page can teach them exactly how the Left 4 Dead zombies came to be, and the various symptoms of being a zombie. :Sorry I couldn't really be much more help. Half-Life and Left 4 Dead are just about the only zombie related things I'm into. --Jo the Marten ಠ_ಠ 05:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tour: Horror Games Hey there Jo, Just wanted to say hi and see if you had any interest in participating in one of Wikia’s Guided Tours. “What the heck is a Guided Tour?” you ask? Good question. Put simply, it’s an article where admins from various Wikis describe their fandom to people who might not know anything about it. Here’s an example for you to check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mhadick/Guided_Tour:_Space_Opera Think of it as an entryway for people looking to get into the stuff you enjoy. In this case, we’re highlighting Horror/Survival Horror games, and we think you’d have some great input to offer. Anyway, please let me know if you’re interested when you get a chance, and thanks for all your contributions! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:26, October 15, 2013 (UTC) = 2014 = I need help. Do you respond to questions on your talk page? I don't want to be ignored, but I have a problem that I need someone other than User:06abrahb to solve it. Dogman15 (talk) 16:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :It's regarding putting in voice actors of the Special Infected. Dogman thinks we need to include them in the articles but I didn't think it was necessary as it kind of doesn't make sense. Also I think this was an issue before and we decided against it right? It's up to you... --06abrahb (talk) 05:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Of course it makes sense. Tons of other wikis, including the official TF2 wiki, list known voice actors for characters on the page about the character. Maybe now we can talk out an agreement, or at least let me hear your side of things. But I'd just like to say that I didn't appreciate you reverting my (as Wikipedia would say) "good faith" edits without any explanation, and then (seemingly) not responding to me on your talk page. But I can forgive that last one - you're probably busy in real life. On top of that, I didn't feel it was fair for you to give my account here some sort of restriction, or whatever it was that you did. To be honest, I can't remember what you did to my account, and it doesn't seem to have had any lasting effect. So anyway, yeah. Let's discuss why we can't mention who voiced a character on that character's article, especially when we have an explicit citation (Dee Bradley Baker's tweet) that says which characters he voiced. On that note, I don't feel as if this revert was justified; since, while we don't have any explicit source that says Fred Tatasciore voiced the Tank, by process of elimination and a smart ear, it is obvious that Fred voiced the Tank, and extrapolating further, Mike Patton did all of the common infected. Believe me, if I could, I would ask anyone official who knows which specific special infected Mike and Fred voiced. We already know that Dee voiced only the Spitter, Charger, and Jockey, new to L4D2. So that divies up the Smoker, Boomer, and Hunter to either Mike or Fred. Now, I ''know that what I'm about to say can't be added to any articles, but based on what I know about their voices (Fred's extensive cartoon work, and Mike's work as the Anger Sphere in Portal), I'm confident that Mike voiced the Smoker and the Hunter, and Fred voiced the Boomer. Now, if you'll allow me to say just a bit more of my thoughts, I know everyone suspects that Ellen McLain voiced the Witch, but I'm not too sure about that. The operatic soprano singing that is part of the Witch's music, that definitely sounds like Ellen's voice. But the crying and screaming? That voice sounds too young to be Ellen. Anyway, sorry for the excited rant. I'll let one of you speak now. (P.S. - last I checked, it seemed like there were a lot of unanswered questions on your talk page.) Dogman15 (talk) 06:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Honestly as long as they have unique sounds, and we have an official source, I don't see why they can't be provided. Don't forget Mike also did a lot of the normal Infected noises too. (He's quite a noisy guy. :P) Should probably get a spot in the infobox though. It's not something that should just be slapped in trivia. Except that Tank/Hulk thing. That's actually a pretty interesting tidbit. I would call it coincidence, but I doubt it is one. --Jo the Marten ಠ_ಠ 02:56, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh hey! You replied! I didn't think to check back until now. So, what does that mean? What edits am I permitted to make? I'll try to check this page every day to see if you reply. Dogman15 (talk) 02:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Just add them to the opening paragraph for now I guess. Unless someone adds a box for them in the infobox. --Jo the Marten ಠ_ಠ 04:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. Dogman15 (talk) 07:37, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Help needed? Hi, I was wondering if there are any major projects we are undertaking, and if so, I would like to help. If there is any, can you please leave it on my talk page? Thanks! Kickface (talk) 03:37, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Kickface Blocked Bulbapedia You did this to me. You blocked me extended, now Mega Evolution is Evolution and Primal Reversion is Devolution. I'm am outrage at you. This is all your fault. Pokemasterss (talk) 11:14, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :Cool story, bro. --Jo the Marten ಠ_ಠ 04:53, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Vandal 0 http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/204.196.190.210 is editing the talk page of Smoker like vandal, and did it for second time after I undid his edit. --Rautamiekka (talk) 00:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) = 2016 = I'm... back I have no way of knowing if you'll see this or not... but I'm back, Jo! I'd love a chance to catch up and talk or something. It's been far, far too long. Anyway! I'm back, and there's some new Left 4 Dead news, don't know if you know! A new campaign was released by Turtle Rock Studios, the original L4D developers, called "Dam It". It's broken and unfinished but there it is. It bridges the gap between Dead Air and Blood Harvest apparently. If you've lost interest in Left 4 Dead, that's fair enough, but if you haven't, then I'd love it if we could work together once again to get a good representation of the campaign up and running on the wiki. I'm trying to recruit others to help, but no such luck as of yet. And if you have in fact lost interest in Left 4 Dead, I'd still love that catch up. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 16:28, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm thinking of shutting down the custom campaigns and removing them from the wiki. They're by far the weakest part of the wiki, and I can't successfully round up people who know what they're talking about to edit them. You're still a top dog admin here, so I wanted to let you know. I've put a message up here for people to talk me down if they want to, if it turns out anyone cares enough to keep them. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 01:01, February 7, 2017 (UTC) = 2018 = admin i want admin please please :( --Ii-0sl0 (talk) 17:33, November 20, 2018 (UTC)